Milikku Selamanya
by chiakiya
Summary: #SasuIno Fict #ONESHOOT #MindtoRnR. Alur yang sama dengan fict sebelum nya 'Aku Bersedia' namun dengan Sasuke Full POV. Dengan ini, satu masalah terbesar selesai. Pegawaiku sangat mengenal perangai Uchiha. Kepemilikan Uchiha adalah absolut. Mengusik berarti mencari masalah, dan mencari masalah dengan Uchiha adalah hal yang harus di hindari.


_Hallo_ minna-san, sebenarnya ini fict dengan alur yang sama namun VOP yang berbeda dari _fict_ ku sebelumnya, "Aku Bersedia", dan pastinya sama OOC, gaje dan segala keanehan lainnya…. Huhuhuhuhu. T_T. padahal aku juga ingin _posting_ ini jauh-jauh hari, tapi apa mau dikata, nini ku alias _lappy_ ku sedang sakit keras…. Yahhh singkat cerita, setelah dioperasi dan melewati masa kritis, akhirnya ia hidup lagi *arggghhh…. Ngelantur dan lebay banget. Ckckckck*

 _Overall_ , semoga pada suka...

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

 _Happy Reading_...

* * *

 **Milikku Selamanya**

Gosip adalah sesuatu hal yang harus kau tanggapi dengan bijaksana. Terkadang gosip bisa membawa kabar yang kau butuhkan, membawa kabar yang menjengkelkan, membawa kabar yang sangat jauh berbeda dari kenyataan. Bagaimana dengan tidak mendengarkan gosip? Mustahil jika masih ada kaum hawa dan ditambah _fangirls_ ataupun _fanboys_ yang merajalela.

Salahkan hidupku yang serba sempurna. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk sombong, tapi ini memang kenyataannya. Dilahirkan dengan darah Uchiha yang mengalir membuatku menjadi sosok yang sempurna. Fisik, rupa dan finansial. Tiga hal yang menjadikan seseorang sebagai lelaki idaman _plus_ sifat _cool_ bawaan yang membuatku menjadi lelaki yang paling digilai para kaum hawa meski aku juga telah dimiliki oleh perempuan sempurna-ku. Tau dari mana kalau perempuanku sempurna? Aku sudah katakan, gosip yang aku tidak berniat mengetahuinya pun aku jadi tahu. Salahkan telingaku yang terlampau peka untuk mendengarkan ocehan pegawai-pegawai perusahaanku. seperti biasanya, ada saja topik pembicaraan mereka.

Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kotetsu, kau benar sekali. Kali ini informasimu akurat 1000%, ternyata gadis bidadari bermata biru itu tinggal di komplek dekat rumahku. Aku akan menaiki bis mulai besok."

"Aku bahkan hampir rutin mengunjungi Rumah Sakit Konoha, dengan keluhan pusing. Dan kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak pusing sama sekali, ia ramah sekali. Ahh…. Rambut pirang indahnya terlalu memukauku"

"Kau benar Genma, dia nyaris sempurna. Jangan lupa kulit putih bersinarnya…. Aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya…. Ia ideal untukku"

Aku mendengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka saat aku hendak keluar untuk makan siang bersama kekasihku. _Perempuan manapun yang mereka bicarakan, tidak akan dapat disandingkan dengan perempuan-ku._ Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Suigetsu dan Juugo, tangan kanan ku di perusahaan. Saat di _lift_ yang disediakan khusus untuk ku dan orang-orang penting terkait perusahaan, Suigetsu membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, ada gosip yang aku yakin kau tak akan senang mendengarnya." Aku memang tidak terbiasa menggunakan bahasa formal untuk berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

"Kalau begitu tak perlu kau beritahu." Respon-ku.

"Tapi ini menyangkut nona barbie-mu" Tambah Juugo yang pasti berhasil menarik perhatian ku.

"Katakan." Perintahku.

"Hahahahaha. Kau yakin?" Kata Suigetsu lagi.

"Cepat katakan." Desakku. Kalau sudah menyangkut milikku, apalagi berhubungan dengan gadisku, ini bahkan hal yang menjadi _top priority_ dalam kamus hidupku.

"Kau dengar pembicaraan para pegawai tadi?" Mulainya.

"Mereka _fanboys_ dari seorang gadis. Apa yang aneh dengan itu?"

"Coba kau simpulkan bagaimana ciri-ciri gadis itu." Juugo mencoba memberi _clue_.

"Bermata biru, rambut pirang, berkulit putih." Simpulku.

"Plus seorang dokter di Konoha _Hospital_." Tambah Suigetsu.

"Apa mereka berbicara tentang Ino?!" mataku membulat horor. Bisa-bisa nya mereka membicarakan indah dan sempurna nya milikku tanpa seijinku?!

"Awalnya kami menyangka mereka bukan membicarakan Ino-san, eh setelah kami selidiki, mereka memang menggilai gadismu. Hahahahaha…. Wajar sih, dia memang terlalu sempurna untukmu." Jelas Juugo.

"Tapi Ino sangat mencintaiku" Aku tidak menyangkal kalau Ino memang terlalu sempurna buatku. Ia dengan hati malaikatnya ditambah perawakan yang nyaris sempurna dan sempurna pula dalam menghadapi ku.

"Kau beruntung di bagian itu. Lalu apa rencanamu? Membiarkan mereka?" Suigetsu bertanya.

"Apa aku gila? Aku akan memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak membicarakan tentang Ino."

"Kau tahu Sas, _actions speak louder than words_. Kau hanya perlu membungkam mereka dengan perbuatan." Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Juugo. Itu akan lebih efektif.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Suigetsu lagi.

"Kau lihat saja nanti."

* * *

 _ **Lunch Time.**_

Seperti biasanya, aku dan Ino akan menyempatkan untuk makan bersama yang juga disertai dengan Kakashi-senpai dan Sakura yang merupakan kekasihnya dan bekerja sebagai dokter di Rumah Sakit Konoha juga, bersama Ino. Kenapa tidak aku berdua saja dengan Ino? Ini semua ide Ino, katanya akan lebih menyenangkan bila makan dengan suasana yang ramai. Padahal aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya ditengah kesibukanku. Dia memang terkadang tidak peka.

Saat ini aku, Ino dan Sakura tiba lebih dahulu di Restoran tradisional Jepang yang memang tempat biasanya kami makan siang. Kata Sakura, Kakashi-senpai akan datang terlambat karena menghadiri sidang mahasiwa bimbingan nya, ia memang adalah profesor muda di Konoha _University_.

Ino yang permisi ke kamar mandi, meninggalkanku berdua dengan Sakura. Kami-sama benar-benar mendukung rencana yang sudah kufikirkan sejak tadi, bagaimana cara untuk membungkam para pegawaiku.

"Sakura, aku rasa sekali-kali kau bisa membawa makan siang ke Kakashi-senpai, dengan jadwalnya yang padat, mungkin Kakashi-senpai akan senang kalau kau memberi sedikit kejutan."

"Nani? Sasuke-kun peduli pada kisah cinta orang lain? Aku tersanjung loh." Kata Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum geli-nya.

"Aku hanya memberi saran saja."

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja kalau ingin makan siang romantis dengan Ino? Aku yakin Ino akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tapi, terima kasih Sasuke-kun, saran yang baik loh…." _Yah, itu sebenarnya yang ingin ku katakan, tapi apa mau dikata, ego Uchiha ku tidak mengijinkan lidah ku untuk berkata demikian._

"Saran apa?" Ino bertanya saat sampai ke meja kami. Aku langsung memberikan kode ke Sakura untuk tidak memberitahu Ino pembicaraan kami tadi.

"Menu makan siang hari ini yang ternyata ada jenis makanan yang baru. Sasuke-kun menyarankan memesan itu saja siang ini" Jawab Sakura secara natural.

Selanjutnya kami benar-benar memesan jenis makanan baru tersebut dan tak lama setelah makanan datang, Kakashi-senpai pun tiba.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya.**

"Saku, yuk _lunch_." Ajak Ino.

"Gomen, Ino, aku membuat bentou untuk Kakashi-kun, sekalian belajar masak, kau tidak keberatan hanya makan berdua kan?"

"Wah, tumben sekali. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu yah."

"Bye Ino, selamat makan siang romantis…."

"Hahaha, kau ada-ada saja."

Ino pun berjalan keluar gedung rumah sakit Konoha, ia yang menunggu di depan gerbang rumah sakit untuk menunggu jemputan Sasuke, yang biasanya kami akan berangkat bertiga.

Mobil _Sport_ hitam menghampiri Ino. Ia langsung membuka pintu kursi depan penumpang. Seakan sudah mengetahui dengan pasti, pemilik mobil tersebut memang menjemputnya.

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku melihat Ino dari kejauhan, ia sendiri. Artinya Sakura melaksanakan permintaanku kemarin. Ino yang sudah hafal mobilku langsung membuka pintu depan penumpang dan duduk dengan segera. Ia langsung memulai pembicaraan.

"Suke, Sakura tidak akan makan siang bersama kita hari ini. Katanya dia membuat bentou untuk Kakashi sensei. Makan siang kita akan sunyi deh kalau begini." Ujar Ino.

"Ino, apa kita bisa membawa makanan nya untuk makan kantorku? Sebenarnya aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku yang sangat penting." Kata ku.

Ino tampak berfikir. "Suke, apa kita beli makan dan kamu antarkan saja aku ke Rumah Sakit, kurasa aku akan mengganggumu kalau aku makan di ruangan mu kan, apalagi aku makannya lama" _Ia memang sangat perhatian, tapi sayang, aku memang sengaja membuat alasan agar ia mengunjugi kantor ku._

"Apa kau tidak mau makan siang denganku, hm?"

"Hei, aku sedang berusaha menjadi pasangan mu yang sempurna yang mengerti akan kesibukanmu, tau. Aku kan tidak bisa selalu merepotkanmu dengan tingkah manjaku padamu." _Aku malah ingin dia selalu bermanja-manja padaku._

"Dengar, kau tidak perlu berubah menjadi pribadi yang bukan dirimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah menjadi kekasih yang paling sepurna buatku, mengerti?" Ujarku semakin mengeratkan jemari ku yang sedari tadi saling bertautan dengan jemarinya.

Kulirik sekilas Ino yang tersenyum lebar.

Cupp. Ia mengecup pipi kiri ku. "Terima kasih, Suke. Aku mencintaimu." Ia berkata lembut.

"Kau tahu aku lebih mencintaimu."

* * *

 _ **At Uchiha Company**_

"Suke, apa tidak apa-apa aku ke kantormu? Apa aku tidak akan mengganggu mu? Ini kali pertama aku berkunjung ke kantormu kan?" Ino berkata ragu.

"Kau boleh mengandeng lenganku kalau kau sebegitu khawatirnya." Tawarku padanya. _Entah apa yang di khawatirkannya, padahal kalau boleh dikatakan, ia bisa bersombong ria karena lelaki nya adalah pemilik perusahaan sebesar ini._

"Aku kan sungkan tiba-tiba saja datang ke perusahaan, eh malah langsung ke ruangan bos nya pula."

"Kau tahu, pegawai perempuan disini sangat menyukaiku. Mereka mengira aku masih _**single**_. Mereka kerap menggodaku dengan berbagai cara." _Aku mencoba memancing perempuan ku ini. Agar ia mengikuti rencanaku._

"Apa?! Beraninya mereka! Ayo Suke, aku akan memperlihatkan pada seluruh pegawaimu, bila perlu seluruh dunia, kalau kau itu sudah menjadi milikku." Ujarnya ber-api-api sambil menggenggam erat lenganku. _Ini yang aku inginkan._

Kami perlahan memasuki lobi kantor. Semua mata melihat kearah kami. Aku yang biasanya tidak peduli pada kaum hawa, hari ini digandeng mesra oleh wanita yang mau tidak mau mereka akui ke-elokannya.

Kulihat rahang para pegawai lelaki menatap tidak percaya dan terkejut? Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas, setelahnya, mereka menatap ku dan Ino dengan pandangan kagum akan seberapa serasinya aku dan Ino. Kulirik Ino yang tampak puas dengan reaksi para pegawaiku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Ino memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya. Aku menunduk, berjongkok menyimpulkan sebelah tali _ankle boots_ 13 cm-nya yang terlepas. Selesai dengan pekerjaanku. Aku menegakkan kembali tubuhku. Ino menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di pipi kiriku sambil berkata "Terima kasih, sayang" yang mampu didengar pegawai sekitar ku dan kemudian mengecup pipi kiriku. Kami pun berlalu menuju ke ruanganku untuk tujuan kami, sebenarnya _lunch_.

Dengan ini, satu masalah terbesar selesai. Pegawaiku sangat mengenal perangai Uchiha. Kepemilikan Uchiha adalah absolut. Mengusik berarti mencari masalah, dan mencari masalah dengan Uchiha adalah hal yang harus di hindari.

Sejak saat itu, Ino rutin untuk makan siang diruanganku dan ia pun mulai membawakan bentou untuk kami makan. Katanya ia tidak mau kalah dengan Sakura yang membuatkan bentou untuk Kakashi-senpai. Dan sejak saat itu juga Suigetsu yang merupakan sekretarisku memiliki tugas tambahan. Menyediakan majalah _fashion_ terbaru setiap hari nya.

Aku juga sudah mengatakan pada Ino, kantorku akan menjadi tempat beristirahat untuk nya. Biasanya jika ia memiliki _shift_ malam dan memiliki waktu istirahat di siang hari, maka ia akan segera ke kantor ku dan beristirahat disini. Aku tidak ingin ia merasa bosan. Maka, menyediakan majalah kesukaan nya akan membuat nya senang, meski hanya sedikit.

* * *

 _ **One Month Later**_

BRAKK…. Pintu kantorku dibuka dengan kasar. Siapa yang berani bertindak tidak sopan dikantor ku ini? Aku sudah siap dengan _deathglare_ ku pada manusia kurang ajar tersebut.

Seseorang dengan senyum lima jarinya. Lelaki berambut kuning cepak dan seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang. Sang lelaki yang tengah merangkul sang wanita di pinggulnya.

"Naruto-kun, ini sedang di kantor Sasuke-kun, sama saja dengan di tempat umum, jangan seperti ini. Tidak enak dilihat yang lain" Protes sang wanita.

"Apa salahnya merangkul wanita mu sendiri? Lagian, kantor Sasuke bukan tempat umum kan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, hime." Ucap si Lelaki sambil nyengir.

"Harusnya aku sudah menyangka orang yang datang tanpa sopan santun itu cuma kau saja. kalau kau datang hanya untuk pamer kemesraan, kusarankan lebih baik kau pergi saja, Dobe." Ucapku menyela kemesraan pasangan didepanku.

"Padahal aku di Jepang hanya tiga hari. Aku harus balik ke Amerika esok hari, dan kau mengusirku? Tega sekali kau teme." Jawab Naruto. "Hime, silahkan duduk, dan hati-hati." Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada wanitanya.

"Berlebihan sekali kau." Komentarku atas sikapnya yang sok mesra didepanku. Ia memang selalu memamerkan kemesraannya berlipat-lipat didepanku. Mengejekku yang belum berhasil menikahi adiknya yang masih ingin meniti karir dokternya.

"Hei, Hinata-ku sekarang sedang mengandung Naruto junior. Keselamatan dan kenyamanan hime ku adalah prioritas diatas prioritas sekarang." Ujarnya yang membuat ku terkejut.

Jika sudah begini, aku benar-benar iri padanya. Sebenarnya aku melamar Ino bersamaan dengan ia melamar Hinata. Namun hasilnya berbeda sekali. Aku dan Ino sepakat untuk meniti karir kami terlebih dahulu sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata langsung melaksanakan pernikahan. Ini sudah hampir satu tahun dan aku belum ada kemajuan. Apa-apaan kisah cintaku ini?

"Teme, kau melamun." Naruto berkata sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"Aku sudah bilang Hinata, ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke dan Ino. Orang seperti si Teme tidak akan membiarkan Ino didekati lelaki lain. Aku fikir kita salah lihat saat di bis kemarin."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak bisa menutupi penasaranku.

"Kemarin saat diperjalanan menuju ke kediaman Namikaze, Hinata melihat Ino yang mengobrol akrab dengan lelaki berambut emo dan berkulit putih di bis yang Ino naiki. Aku fikir Hinata salah lihat. Ternyata saat tadi kami mengunjungi Ino, aku dan Hinata melihat Ino sedang mengobrol akrab dengan lelaki yang dilihat Hinata kemarin. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menanyai kabar hubungan mu dengan Ino. Dengan kepribadian _overprotektif-_ mu, aku tidak yakin kau akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi kan?" Terang Naruto padaku.

"Bahkan Sasuke-kun selalu memastikan Sakura-chan selalu menemani Ino-chan di rumah sakit kan? Agar tidak ada kesempatan lelaki lain mendekati Ino-chan." Tambah Hinata.

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Tapi aku akan mencari tahu tentang lelaki itu. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." Kataku.

"Aku rasa sudah waktunya kau melamar nya lagi Teme."

"Apa kali ini Ino akan menerima ku?" tanya ku ragu.

"Jangan ragu begitu, ini sudah saatnya. Aku yakin kali ini kau akan berhasil. Saat aku memberitahu Ino kalau kami akan segera menjadi orang tua, dia begitu iri pada kami. Yakinlah…." Naruto meyakinkanku.

"Kalau Sasuke-kun ingin melamar Ino-chan, pantai dengan pasir putih adalah tempat yang tepat, Sasuke-kun. Ya kan Naruto-kun?" Kata Hinata.

"Yup, dengan kembang api pastinya akan menjadi sempurna." Tambah Naruto. "Kami pamit dulu Teme, kami masih harus mengunjungi ibu dan ayah mertua ku. aku senang hubungan mu dan Ino baik-baik saja. kami pamit dulu." Ucap Naruto sambil beranjak keluar ruangan diiringi Hinata.

"Dobe, Hinata, selamat menjadi orang tua." Ujarku sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari ruangan ku. mereka menghadiahi ku dengan senyuman bahagia kedua nya.

* * *

Tuut…. Tuut…. Tuut….

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke? Ada apa?" Akhirnya Sakura mengganggkat telfon dariku.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Aku _to the point_. Sakura menghela nafas. Seperti tahu tujuanku menelfon nya.

"Gomen Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa terus menempel pada Ino-mu, aku benar-benar sibuk. Kurasa aku memang sering melihat mereka bersama. Dan kudengar rumah nya dan Ino searah. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ino sangat mencintai mu." Jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih Sakura."

 _Meski Ino memang sangat mencintaiku, kepemilikan Uchiha itu absolut. Kalian ingat kan?_

…..

Tok…. Tok…. Tok…. Pintu terbuka dan sosok yang ku tunggu-tunggu pun datang.

"Hai Sasuke-kun." Sapa Ino yang langsung menuju sofa tempat-nya biasanya.

"Ino, mulai besok kau tidak perlu pulang dan pergi naik bis lagi." Ujarku tanpa melihat kearahnya. Aku yakin sekarang ini ia tengah menatap heran padaku.

"Memangnya kenapa, Suke?" Bingungnya _. Aku tahu ia bingung karena arah rumahku dan rumah Ino berlawanan._

"Toh kantor kita searah." _Adalah alasan yang ku berikan padanya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sebenarnya._

"Aku tahu kalau kantor kita bahkan berhadapan, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya, rumah kita berlawanan arah jauh sekali Suke, kau bakal kecapekan kalau harus nyetir jauh begitu kan? Apa lagi untuk pergi, kau kan sudah terbiasa ke kantor pagi sekali, beda denganku yang masuknya tidak terlalu pagi. Ini akan merepotkanmu, Suke..." Jelasnya panjang lebar. _Lihat, gadisku sangat perhatian padaku. Tapi tidak. Membiarkannya pergi dan pulang bersama lelaki itu ditambah mereka memiliki tempat kerja yang sama? Aku bisa gila_ _hanya_ _dengan memikirkannya._

"Aku akan mengantar-jemputmu mulai besok." Tegasku.

"Apa ini sudah final?" tanyanya.

"Hn." Gumamku tanda tidak ingin disanggah _. Aku tahu Ino sudah sangat memahami segala tingkah laku-ku._

Selanjutnya makan siang kami pun berjalan sebagaimana biasanya. Meski kali ini ia tidak membawa bentou masakannya, kami memesan makanan dari luar. Ia memang pernah membawa bentou masakan pelayan di rumahnya. Namun saat itu, aku langsung memberikan makanan itu pada sekretarisku dan manajer personalia yang juga tangan kananku di perusahaan ini. Suigetsu dan Juugo. Aku memutuskan hanya akan memakan masakannya. Jika tidak, kami hanya akan memesan makanan di restoran tradisional tempat kami makan biasanya. Aku hanya menerima masakan rumah buatan kaa-san dan Ino.

Dengan perdebatan panjang yang dikarenakan Ino yang masih bertahan dengan program dietnya yang berarti ia tidak makan dengan gizi yang baik menurutku, namun akhirnya ia dengan sedikit paksaan, akupun memesan makanan yang sama dengan ku. Hei, aku tidak ingin ia sakit nantinya, ia benar-benar membutuhkan asupan energi yang banyak. Aku tahu belakangan ini ia sangat banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit.

Makanan sudah datang tiga puluh menit yang lalu, namun aku masih saja berkutat dengan kerjaanku. Memang ada beberapa berkas yang harus aku segera selesaikan. Namun, selain berkas ini, aku memang sengaja tidak mempedulikan Ino. Aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

Ino mendatangiku dengan membawa makanan yang ada. Ia menyingkirkan berkas yang ada diatas mejaku. Dua kali berbolak-balik untuk memindahkan makanan. Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan 'apa yang kau lakukan?' namun dalam hati aku besorak.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus makan sekarang." Titahnya.

"Biarkan aku memeriksa beberapa berkas lagi, Ino..." Ujarku.

"Dan kau akan melewatkan makan siangmu? Aku tidak yakin kau akan menyentuh makananmu setelah aku meninggalkan ruangan ini. Sekarang, singkirkan dokumen-dokumen itu, Suke..." Kembali ia berkata.

"Sebentar Ino, ini penting sekali." Balasku tanpa memoleh padanya.

"Makan siangmu pun penting sekali. Cepatlah Suke, waktu istiahatku tidak lama lagi."

"Ino, coba kesini sebentar." Ujarku. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Namun tidak berlama-lama, ia menghampiriku.

Aku memutar kursiku dan mendudukkanya di pahaku. Ini sebenarnya yang kuinginkan.

"Ssuu... ke..."

"Kalau begini terselesaikan kan? Aku masih bisa membaca berkas-berkas ini, dan kau, menyuapi ku makan, bagaimana?" kataku dengan seringai khas Uchiha khas-ku.

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" Rengut Ino.

"Sudah pasti tidak. Kenapa masih bertanya? Hahaha..." Kataku tertawa. Bersama nya memang bisa membuatku bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini.

"Wah, sepertinya tuan Uchiha yang satu ini sangat senang ya akan kediktatoran-nya terhadap kekasihnya ini, kalau begitu buka mulut mu. Sashimi ini sangat lezat Suke..." Ia mulai menyuapiku perlahan.

Sesi makan ku masih tetap berlanjut dengan Ino yang setia menyuapiku dan sesekali membersihkan sekitar bibir ku yang belepotan, kemudian tangan kananku yang masih setia membolak-balik kertas dokumen diatas mejaku sementara tanganku yang lainnya kupergunakan untuk memeluk sang pujaan hati. Sungguh solusi yang cerdas.

Setelah lebih dua puluh menit, kami selesai dengan makan siang kami. Ino yang sudah benar-benar menyingkirkan dokumen yang kubaca dan sudah pasti aku yang kemudian benar-benar melingkarkan kedua tanganku disekeliling tubuh Ino. Kata Ino, sepuluh menit saja untuk benar-benar beristirahat tanpa menyentuh dokumenku dengan menyesap teh hijau kami.

"Tidak pegal memangku ku terus, Suke?" Ia membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn."

"Aku artikan tidak kalau begitu." Ia berkata ceria.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di pingganya. Menyandarkan tubuhku ke sandaran kursi dan membawa Ino bersandar di dada ku.

Ino merasakan pergerakanku yang mencari posisi nyaman dan menepuk pelan bahuku. "Hei, Istirahatku akan berlalu sepuluh menit lagi. Istirahatlah di sofa, Suke..."

Aku tidak merespon perkataannya. Malah mengeratkan pelukanku padanya dan setelahnya aku sengaja memperdengarkan dengkuranku pertanda aku sudah terlelap. Sedikit berbohong untuk menahannya di kantorku tidak apa-apa kan. Ia kan milikku. Enak saja rumah sakit itu memonopoli milikku. Egois-ku.

"Suke, kamu tidur di sofa saja, yayaya?" Ino masih berusaha membangun kan ku.

"..." Aku masih tidak bergeming. Seolah tidak mendengar protes darinya. Hei, aku sudah lama tidak bermanja-manja dengan perempuan ku ini. Salahkan pekerjaanku dan pekerjaannya yang menghalangi kami.

Tidak mendapat respon dari ku, ia yang memang bersandar di dadaku mulai menyamankan diri. Kurasakan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leherku. Aku tahu ia juga merindukan saat-saat bermanja-manja padaku. Kuberitahu satu hal, ia memang dilahirkan dengan sifat manjanya yang harus ia peruntukkan hanya padaku saja. aku masih bisa mendengar kikik-kan bahagianya. Percaya padaku, tidak butuh waktu lama ia akan segera terlelap.

...

Sudah kukatakan, ia akan segera terlelap. Kupidahkan ia dengan perlahan ke sofa di kantorku. Aku harus membuat rencanaku sempurna. Sebelumnya, kusematkan cincin pilihanku setahun lalu di jari manisnya. Cincin yang hanya ada satu yang khusus kupesan untuknya.

Pintu ruanganku terbuka. "Sasuke, semua persiapan sudah selesai. Mobilmu juga sudah didepan. Apa kau akan menyetir sendiri atau pakai supir?"

"Aku sendiri saja." Ujarku sambil menggendong Ino perlahan _a la bridal style,_ agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobilku di lantai satu, aku sukses mejadi pusat perhatian semua pegawai ku. Mereka menatap kami dengan pandangan cemburu.

* * *

Setelah dua jam pejalanan, kami pun sampai pada pukul lima sore. Ia masih setia tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Engghh..." Ia membuka perlahan matanya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Terbelalak setelah mendapati ia tidak lagi berada di kantorku. "HUWAAAA... PANTAIIII" teriaknya setelah mengetahui dimana kami berada. Kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil dan berlari keluar.

Ckckck, ia bahkan keluar tanpa mengetahui kalau ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Ia juga pasti kedinginan sekarang. Pakaian kerjanya tidak akan mampu menghalangi dinginnya angin pantai sore begini.

Akupun menyusulnya sambil membawa selimut dan sepatu olahraga ku "Apa aku dilupakan sekarang?" Kataku sambil menyampirkan selimut dibahunya.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat, pantainya indah sekaliiii..." Ujarnya setengah berteriak padaku sambil berlompat-lompat kecil saking girangnya ia.

"Kau melupakan sepatumu." Lanjutku kemudian menunduk, membersihkan telapak kakinya dan memakaikan sepatu _sport_ ku padanya. "Setidaknya lebih nyaman daripada _high hells_ mu itu." Ujar ku sebelum ia memprotes sepatu yang kupaikaikan benar-benar kebesaran. "Ayo..." Ajak ku. Kemudian menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kau tahu Suke, karena pekerjaan kita, kita semakin jarang berkencan begini. Rasanya aku seperti kejatuhan bintang bisa bersama mu menikmati _sunset_ di tepi pantai begini... beruntungnya akuuu..." Ia berkata dengan aku yang tidak melepaskan pandangan ku pada kekasih ku ini, senyum lebarnya yang tak pernah hilang sedetik pun dari bibirnya, tak lupa mata berbinar nya juga.

"Jangan melompat-lompat sambil berjalan begitu. Nanti kau tersandung." Peringatku padanya. Meski aku yakin ia tidak akan mengindahkan perkataanku dan malah berjalan mundur dan mengatakan ia akan baik-baik saja.

Bbukk...

 _Apa ku bilang. Ia tersandung kakinya sendiri sebelum aku sempat menyelamatkannya._ "Aaauuu... " Ringisnya. _Dasar ceroboh. Kalau sudah bahagia selalu lupa diri._

"Sudah kubilang, kau memang..." Kata ku dengan nada khawatir dan marahku.

"Huwaaa... Sasuke pantat ayam memarahiku, padahal kakiku sedang sakit... huwaaa." Teriaknya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku yang salah." _Aku mengalah. Mana bisa aku memarahinya kan? Dengan wajah cemberutnya yang imut itu. Aku kemudian akan menggendongnya_ _a la bridal style,_ _namun ia mencegahku._

"Kalau menggendongku begitu, aku tidak akan puas memandang pantai dan _sunset_ nya." Rengeknya lagi.

"Kau menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih manja, hm?" _Aku mengerti maksudnya. Aku pun berjongkok membelakangi nya._ "Sekarang naiklah." _ia ingin di gendong belakang._

Kini ia berakhir di gendogan belakang ku. Memeluk leherku erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahuku.

"Katanya ingin melihat pemandangan." Kataku dengan nada menyindirnya.

"Sambil menyelam minum air, Suke, hehehe." Jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Dasar kau ini." Respon ku singkat.

"Oh ya Suke, kau tahu, kemarin aku melihat Kakashi-senpai di toko perhiasan, kalau dugaan ku tidak meleset, aku rasa senpai akan melamar Sakura dalam waktu dekat. Huwaaa... aku sangat menantikan Sakura menceritakan bagaimana Kakashi-senpai melamarnya. Akan menjadi se-romatis apa yaa..."

"Memangnya lamaran yang romantis itu seperti apa?" Tanyaku. Kebetulan sekali ia menyinggung masalah lamaran.

"Hm... kurasa, pantai, pasir putih, dan ya, kembang api akan sempurna." _Aku harus berterima kasih pada si Dobe dan istrinya._

Dduaarr...

"Wah, Suke, lihat, ada kembang api... kita beruntung sekali." Teriaknya.

"Ino, jadilah milikku." Ungkapku.

Ia menepuk pelan bahuku. "Hei, aku memang sudah milikmu, tuan."

"Jadilah milikku selamanya, Yamanaka Ino." Aku memperjelas keinginan-ku.

"Apa tadi?"

"Kubilang jadilah milikku selamanya, Yamanaka Ino."

"Apa yang sedang aku fikirkan sama dengan maksudmu?" Tanya nya ragu.

"Ya, makanya aku katakan, jadilah milikku selamanya, Yamanaka Ino." Tegas ku lagi. _Jelas sekali kan aku sedang melamarnya sekarang!_

"Tidak mau! Lihat, bahkan jari manisku masih..." Ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan jari manis tangan kirinya yang sudah kusematkan cincin sejak ia tertidur di kantorku yang sebenarnya sudah lama sekali kubeli khusus untuknya.

"Baru menyadarinya sekarang?" Tanyaku menyadarkan keterkejutannya.

"Sse... jak ka... pan?" ia memandang cincin indah yang sudah melingkar indah pula di jari manisnya.

"Tidak peduli sejak kapan, yang terpenting, apakah kau bersedia menjadi milikku selamanya hm, Yamanaka Ino?" Lagi aku bertanya pertanyaan yang sama.

Sunset, Pantai, pasir putih, kembang api, bonus langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. _'Tunggu...'_

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan semua ini?"

"Hn." Gumam ku sambil melayangkan tatapan meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Turunkan aku dulu Suke." pinta nya.

Kini ia berdiri dihadapanku. Menatapku lekat di mata kelamku.

"Bisa kau tundukkan badanmu, Suke? Karena tidak pakai _hells_ , leherku pegal memandangmu yang terlalu tinggi." Pinta nya lagi.

Aku yang tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukannya tetap melakukan apa yang ia minta. Aku menundukkan badanku hingga wajahku sejajar dengan wajahnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di sisi-sisi bahuku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan ia kecup lama keningku sambil memejamkan matanya. Aku terbelalak dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia sejajarkan pandangan mata kami. Memberiku senyuman terbaiknya "Ya, aku bersedia, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku bersedia, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku bersedia, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku bersedia, Sasuke Uchiha..." Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Kesenangan tak terkira dirasakan kedua insan itu, raut bahagia tak lepas dari wajah keduanya. Sasuke yang membawa Ino dalam pelukan eratnya, berdua menikmati udara malam tepi pantai.

' _Aku harus mempercepat prosesi pernikahan kami. Lihat saja Naruto, aku akan menyusul mu menjadi ayah….'_

 **OMAKE**

"Ino…. Hayaku. Sasuke-kun sudah menunggu mu sedari tadi." _Mulai hari ini aku memang akan mengantar dan menjemput Ino._

"Ia, kaa-chan, sebentar lagi aku selesai." Teriaknya dari lantai dua kamarnya. Dengan suara berisik, tanda ia menuruni tangga. _Apa ia telat bangun? Tumben sekali jam setengah tujuh begini belum selesai._

"Ohayou tou-chan, kaa-chan, Hina-chan, Baka-Naru, dan Suke." Ia menyapa semua yang ada di meja makan. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan nya pada Kushina baa-san dan Minato jii-san kemudian langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku dan juga memberikan kecupan selamat pagi dipipiku. _Dia ini, bisa-bisa nya melakukan ini di depan semua anggota keluarganya._

"Lihat kaa-chan, ia bertingkah seperti pasangan suami isteri, padahal mereka tidak." Protes Naruto yang aku tahu itu hanya wujud kekesalannya karena Ino tidak lagi memberikan kecupan selamat pagi pada nya. _Sudah pasti aku yang melarang Ino melakukan hal itu. Hahaha._

"Mereka akan menjadi suami-istri secepatnya, Naruto. Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Kushina baa-san berkata sambil mengerling pada ku. Kutanggapi dengan senyuman.

Setelah insiden lamaran ku kemarin malam, setelah puas melihat _sunset_ , aku langsung mengantar Ino pulang dan saat itu aku langsung menemui Minato jii-san dan Kushina baa-san untuk mengutarakan keinginanku menikahi putri mereka. Minato jii-san dan Kushina baa-san yang senang mendengar keinginan ku merestui dan menyerahkan segala urusan pada ku yang langsung ku-iya-kan.

"Lihat jari manis adikmu Naruto." Tambah Kushina baa-san lagi.

Naruto yang terkejut langsung menghampiri Ino yang hanya senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Woaa, kau menerima lamaran si Teme? Pantas aura nya beda sekali dengan yang kemarin." Respon Naruto dengan memberikan tatapan _'kau bergerak sangat cepat, teme'_ padaku.

"Lalu, apa step selanjutnya nih?" Tanya Naruto pada Ino.

"Kurasa kami akan tunangan terlebih dahulu, ya kan Suke?" Jawab Ino yang juga menuntut jawaban Sasuke.

"Tidak, kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan kami minggu depan. Minato jii-san dan Kushina baa-san sudah memberikan restunya padaku. Dan Dobe, kau harus tunda kepulangan mu ke Amerika sampai minggu depan. Apa kau tidak mau ikut berkecimpung dalam persiapan pernikahan adik semata wayang mu ini, hm?" Jawab Sasuke yang malah membuat Ino dan Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya. Namun membuat orang tua mereka tersenyum bahagia.

"Ketika Ino-chan bercerita sepanjang malam kalau Sasuke-kun sudah melamarnya, aku sudah yakin kalau kita tidak akan jadi pulang, Naruto-kun. Kyuu nee-chan saja sampai langsung memesan tiket pulang ke Jepang." Hinata berkomentar. _Pantas saja Aniki memintaku untuk menjemputnya di bandara sore nanti._

"Kyuubi? Pasti kalian _tele-conference_. Pantas saja kau tega membiarkanku tidur sendiri di kamar Hina-chan, kalau sudah ada Ino dan Kyuubi, aku seperti tidak dipedulikan oleh istri ku, kaa-chan." Rajuk Naruto ke Kushina baa-san.

"Panggil nee pada kakak mu Naruto, dan hei, mereka sangat jarang berkomunikasi, wajar kan kalau mereka menghabiskan waktu bertiga. Wah, anak sulungku memang sudah berpengalaman menghadapi lelaki Uchiha. Sampai bisa memprediksi apa yang akan mereka lakukan" Kushina baa-san menimpali.

Percakapan di meja makan terus berlanjut sampai kami pergi berpamitan untuk pergi ke kantor. Kini aku tengah menyetir menuju kantor kami.

"Suke, benaran minggu depan?" Ino akhirnya bersuara, masih _shock_ akan keputusanku.

"Hn."

"Sukee…. Tunangan saja belum kan, masa mau lengsung nikah sihh…." Protes Ino.

"Kau tidak mau menikah dengan ku, hm?"

"Yah bukan gitu juga…."

"Dengar Ino, aku benar-benar sudah bersabar hampir setahun ini untuk menikahi mu. Untuk mengumumkan bahwa kau sudah jadi milikku, seutuhnya. Sehingga aku tidak khawatir lagi siapapun lelaki yang mencoba mendekati mu."

"Tunggu sebentar, lelaki yang mencoba mendekati ku? Jangan bilang ini tentang dokter pindahan itu? Hanya dia lelaki yang berhubungan dengan ku akhir-akhir ini kan, yang lainnya sudah mundur dibuat pria-ku ini." Ino berkata sambil melirik jahil padaku.

"Hn."

"Dia dokter pindahan, karena saat itu kebetulan aku yang sedang luang, jadi aku diminta untuk memperkenalkan seluk beluk rumah sakit dan kebetulan juga ia tinggal satu blok dari rumahku, bis kami sama deh jadinya. Ia tidak ada perasaan apa-apa kok padaku. Lagian, aku kan sudah jadi milikmu, tuan Sasuke yang punya banyak mata-mata. Apa lagi yang kau resahkan hm?" Ia Menjelaskan.

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak suka." Jawabku.

"Yasudah, nanti aku kenalkan padanya gimana?"

"Hn."

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Konoha, aku di bawa Ino masuk untuk memperkenalkan ku dengan si dokter pindahan itu. Kami berada di _lobby_ Rumah Sakit sekarang. Aku yang melihat seseorang berjalan ke arah kami dengan ciri-ciri yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Aku pamit saja, aku percaya padamu. Kebetulan aku ada rapat sekarang." Ujarku. Cupp. Aku mengecupnya tepat di bibir. "Aku pergi dulu sayang. Aku mencintaimu." pamitku dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan muka merah padamnya. Kulihat lelaki itu terbelalak dan aku bersumpah melihat tatapan kecewanya. Aku memberikan _deathglare_ terbaikku padanya, memperingatkannya bahwa Ino adalah milikku. Ini sudah cukup untuk menghentikan si makhluk pucat itu.

 _ **End.**_

* * *

Huwaaaa, selesaii... huffftt *nyeka keringat*

Lega bisa nge _publish_ fict ini, meski banyak sekali kekurangan disana-sini, typos, alur berantakan, dan hal-hal lainnya. Hikshiks. Semoga tidak menghilangkan kesenangan kalian saat membacanya dan semoga kalian tersenyum dan terhibur saat membaca fict gaje iniiii... *Semoga Tuhan..., Ameen*

 _Thanks for reading_... sangat mengharapkan kritikan dari para _readers_ sekalian.

Ditunggu Review nya... #jika berkenan, hehe

Jaa nee... ^_^


End file.
